earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Tora Olafsdotter 1
Characters * Blue Beetle * Beatriz da Costa * Tora Olafsdotter Location * Watchtower, Earth's Orbit * June 8th 2009, 0101 Local Time VOX Archive * Beatriz da Costa: opens, footsteps: 2 instances, door closes, sigh, body dropping on bed, pronounced sigh of relief Wow... * Tora Olafsdotter: Still can't believe we live on a space ship, Bea? * Beatriz da Costa: You can't tell me you're used to this, Tora... Uh-uh... I'm not buying it. You still squeal when you see a puppy. * Tora Olafsdotter: Yes, but... Puppies are adorable! Space... is... cold and empty. sigh There is already so much of that in my life. * Beatriz da Costa: Uh-huh... Well, shifting on bed I know a solution for that. * Tora Olafsdotter: Yes. I already thought of this but ARGUS won't be allowing pets of any kind on the Watchtower. * Beatriz da Costa: 2.7 seconds, face-palm I'm not talking about a puppy... * Tora Olafsdotter: But you're allergic to cats! * Beatriz da Costa: Merda... Tora, Tora, Tora... I am talking about getting you a boyfriend. * Tora Olafsdotter: I'm not interest- * Beatriz da Costa: gasp Oh, whoa... Have we been living together this whole time and you never told me you were a lesbian? * Tora Olafsdotter: scoff I'm not a lesbian, Bea! * Beatriz da Costa: Bi? It's okay if you are, honey... You have nothing to fear from me. footsteps I'm very understanding and accepting, if you get my- * Tora Olafsdotter: I am a straight woman, Bea... * Beatriz da Costa: sigh Fine. Very well... So, Tora needs a man. You're in luck, girl... Plenty of man on this ship to choose from. * Blue Beetle: footsteps, muffled laughter muffled: One punch! One punch! One punch! One punch! One punch! * Beatriz da Costa: Speak of the devil. Come to think of it. I saw you two at the Hall. I thought I sensed some chemistry in the air... * Tora Olafsdotter: Wait... What? Ted? Seriously... You think Ted and I are- sigh Okay, I admit he's cute and all, but- * Beatriz da Costa: giggle Shh... Shh... I think I have the perfeito outfit for you to get little Teddy's attention. Come with me. * Tora Olafsdotter: sigh Fine, but- rapid footsteps, gasp, footsteps: 2 instances, giggle, squeal, door opens, fabric shifting Oh my! I can't wear this... * Beatriz da Costa: scoff Why not? * Tora Olafsdotter: shifting Honestly?! I'm not sure where I ever get in this thing... What is it? * Beatriz da Costa: It's a dress, * Tora Olafsdotter: Ah... giggle You mean a skirt. * Beatriz da Costa: No... That's a dress footsteps, fabric shifting See? * Tora Olafsdotter: gasp Oh my... It does not leave much to the imagination, does it? * Beatriz da Costa: You want to get Ted's attention, right? That's the goal, right? * Tora Olafsdotter: Yes... but... I wear more than this in the sauna, Bea! Maybe I could try something else? Like... talking to him? * Beatriz da Costa: scoff Boring... groan Fine... We can try it your way. We should start by speaking to his friends, though... Trivia and Notes * Story continues from Oracle Files: Guy Gardner 2. * Story continues in E27VOXA: Volatile Combinations. * Being lesbian might be a nod to a joke from Justice League Unlimited. * Merda means shit and perfeito means perfect in Portuguese. * This is the remastered version of Oracle Files: Tora Olafsdotter 1. Links and References * Oracle Files: Tora Olafsdotter 1/2 (Old Version) * Oracle Files: Tora Olafsdotter 1/2 (Remastered) Category:Oracle Files Category:Ted Kord/Appearances Category:Beatriz da Costa/Appearances Category:Tora Olafsdotter/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Watchtower/Appearances